Nuestro pequeño secreto
by SnixxBrittana
Summary: El amor entre amigos llega más lejos de lo que tu puedas imaginar.


Se miró en el espejo, semidesnudo. La imagen de su propio yo le decía a él mismo que había cambiado en poco tiempo. Que su abdomen, ahora, lo definían finos trazos, dejando ver una semi marcada _tableta de chocolate_ y unas ingles sugerentes. Posó el jersey All Star encima de su torso desnudo y sacó la conclusión de que quedaban bien con los pantalones negros. Puck entró a su habitación sin llamar antes, como solía hacer.

-¿no sabes llamar? – se burló Finn.

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a lo que iba.

-Eh, no toques el cajón de mi ropa interior, sabes que lo tengo bien ordenado.

-Aun no entiendo, como un hombre como tu puede tener estos escrúpulos tan cursis. – se rió Puck. – Déjame unos boxer anda.

Puck se dio cuenta de que al igual que él, Puck iba casi desnudo. A diferencia de que… a su amigo lo tapaba una simple toalla, blanca. _Suave_. Y su piel se iluminaba a causa de una capa de humedad.

- ¿Para qué? – dijo Finn. - ¿No tienes tuyos?

-Sí, pero tú tienes unos muy… - se aclaró la garganta. – muy, muy sexys. Que estoy seguro que a Lauren le gustarán. – se rió.

Finn bufó y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó al cajón y entrebuscó.

-¿Estos? – abrió unos bóxers negros con el bordado plateada, de Calvin Klein.

-Ajá. – Puck los estiró. – creo que te los petaré. – se rió.

-¿Eh? ¿Perdone señor perfección? La tengo más grande que tu. – se rió Finn.

Puck negó.

-Explícaselo a Lauren, ella no te creería.

-¿Ya habéis…? – dijo Finn, algo más cortado. Puck lo miró gracioso.

-¿Qué, amigo? ¿echo el amor? Si.

Finn tragó saliva. Se imagino a Lauren disfrutando encima de su amigo. ¿Por qué sentía rabia? Quizás ella no se lo merecía.

-Hay, mi virginal. – dijo Puck pellizcándole una mejilla. - ¿Has quedado con Rachel?

-Si, ya sabes, amigos y tal. – dijo él, ahora sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Pasa algo? – dijo Puck incrédulo.

-No. – mintió Finn, con un enojamiento anormal, en su interior.

- Oh, ya se. – se burló Puck. – el niño está nervioso porque hace tiempo que no queda con su ex.

-No, no es eso. – admitió, verdaderamente Finn. Se fijó en el escultural cuerpo de su amigo. Pensó que estaban hechos de la misma pasta, pero Puck, según él, siempre sería el más sensual de todo el McKinley.

-Yo si quieres puedo darte algunos truquitos.

Finn le siguió la corriente. Con tal de seguir hablando con su amgos… lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que no hacían una quedada, así en plan… _amigos._

-¿Cuáles? – dijo Finn, sentándose en su propia cama. Alguna nube tapó el resplandeciente sol de tarde, porque de repente el ambiente pareció volverse más oscuro.

PUck se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que una chica te hará… cuando estéis solos? – sonrió pícaro.

Finn quedó embobado por su sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Finn asintió.

-Primero, se acercará a ti… - a medida que explicaba, lo iba haciendo. – Así, se pondrá frente a ti… en este caso… Rachel. – sonrió. – te mirará, fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos marrones que ella tiene…

Pero Finn no podía imaginar los ojos azules de Rachel. No, porque los que ahora estaba viendo, los que ahora le fascinaban, eran esos grandes y de color miel de su amigo.

-Mientras que sus finas manos recorren por dentro de tu jersey. – pasó sus manos, al contrario, gruesas, excitantes, acariciando el abdomen de Finn. – Les encantan los abdominales, les gusta sobar, así…. –Puck frotó el abdomen de su amigo, con ambos pulgares, haciendo círculos. La piel de Finn se puso de gallina. Instintivamente se tiró hacia atrás para apartarse. Eso era peligroso, Puck y él estaba jugando… jugando sucio. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Puck se volvió a acercar a él, casi poniéndose encima de Finn.

-Les gusta juguetear ¿sabes?

-Puck… - murmuró Finn, cuando él se inclinó hacia su cuello.

-Cállate. – le dijo Puck. – se que te gusta… - susurró. – les gusta… les gusta lamer,_chupar._

Finn tuvo un delicioso escalofrío. Pudo distinguir una erección debajo de la toalla de Puck. ¡Dios! Si, tenía razón, tenía la pinta, de ser jodidamente grande. Y a su lado, la lengua de Puck acarició su cuello. Él no pudo hacer más que arquearse. Su pene empezó a despertar. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que era su amigo? Parecía que a su cuerpo le gustaba, le encantaba.

-Cuando te vea así… - dijo Puck recorriendo el bóxer de Finn. – pasará a la acción…

Metió su mano hacia adentro de la prenda y agarró la erección de Finn. Su amigo jadeó.

-Puck, ¿Qué haces? – dijo mirándolo, fijamente.

-Mmh… shht… - le mandó callar. – solo mira y aprende. – le sonrió y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo. – estás bien dotado, Finn.

Finn jadeó. Puck pasó su pulgar por la punta.

-Dios… - Finn se apoyó en los antebrazos, viendo como su propio amigo lo masturbaba ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Puck se inclinó.

- Y para que termines… - dijo con una voz ronca y sensual, mucho, cosa que Finn, nunca había escuchado. – te va a pasar la lengua… - lo hizo, por toda la longitud de él. – y luego… - Finn vio como su erección desaparecía dentro de la boca de su mejor amigo. Jadeó corriéndose.

Puck se pasó el puño cerrado por los labios. Sonrió, Finn vio la blanca y perfecta dentadura. Su respiración era entrecortada. Su pecho subía y bajaba. Su mente, estaba confusa por todo. No entendía nada. Estupefacto, se dignó a mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos miel. Puck se levantó.

-Bueno, ya sabes algo más. – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo a Finn. – Voy a ver que hago con esto… - dijo mirando su erección.

Se dirigió a la puerta, con los bóxers de su amigo entre los dedos. Finn no dijo ni una palabra. Antes, pero, Puck se asomó de nuevo. Sonrió, poniendo un dedo delante de los labios. _Shht._

-Que esto quede entre tú y yo. – le guiñó el ojo. – será un secreto, nuestro pequeño secreto…


End file.
